Honeymilk and Happiness
by lousiemcdoogle
Summary: "He knew he was being a sap. He knew it, but her laugh made his toes curl and his stomach flip and his heart expand, and all he wanted to do was hear her make that sound every single day of his life." HAPPY BIRTHDAY BERKIE! Ryan/Jenny oneshot. The fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed.


**A/N: This is the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed. HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY, BERKIE! Love and thanks to CB for the beta.  
**

**Castle belongs to Andrew Marlowe and ABC. **

* * *

The first few times were almost accidental; he bought her flowers on the way home and she had a steaming mug of honey milk waiting for him when they got there. Some nights were crisp and clear and they'd step out onto the balcony to watch the blinking city lights and just talk about everything. God, she was amazing. Right from the very beginning, he had been completely enamored by every word that spilled out of her mouth. He knew he was being a sap. He knew it, but her laugh made his toes curl and his stomach flip and his heart expand, and all he wanted to do was hear her make that sound every single day of his life. He faced so much darkness in his day job that he had been struggling to believe in the beauty of the world any more. Then she came into his life, and he felt like he had something to fight for once again.

It wasn't actually until much later into their relationship that it became their thing. After the misunderstanding over Natalie Rhodes and their subsequent engagement, the whole gang had headed down to the Old Haunt to celebrate, and that night they had tumbled into bed, too exhausted to do more than exchange smiles. Similarly, both had relatively early starts the next morning, and any chance of celebrating their engagement privately was postponed in the rush to get out the door. It wasn't until that evening, where, by a miracle, Ryan got home before Jenny did, that he was able to really organize anything for just the two of them. He arranged the bouquet he'd picked up on the way home on the kitchen counter, and prepared some honey milk just the way she'd taught him, pouring it into a thermos and arranging it next to the flowers. He then gathered every pillow and blanket in the apartment, setting them up on the little wooden bench seat that was the only piece of furniture on that tiny, precious balcony.

Then he waited.

He heard her key sound in the lock, followed by the muffled sounds of her stowing her work things, and then there was a suddenly, silent pause.

She had seen his offerings on the counter.

"Kevin?" her voice rang out through their apartment, but he stayed silent. He heard her move through to the bedroom, calling for him once again more distantly when she saw the room was empty.

Finally, her cute little button nose peeked out onto the balcony, and she broke into a wide grin when she saw him.

"There you are! How was your day?" she beamed up at him, still clutching the flowers in one hand and cradling the thermos in her other arm. He bent down to kiss her in greeting, then guided her so that she could curl up with him in the little nest. She awkwardly leaned over and balanced the flowers on the tiny side table, then unscrewed the lid of the thermos and poured them a cup of honey milk to share, settling more comfortably into his arms.

He held the plastic mug-shaped mug up in a toast. "To us," he said, and took a sip. She snaked her fingers around it almost before he was finished.

"To us," she repeated, holding his gaze as she sipped.

They spent over an hour out there, cuddled together, enjoying simply being, trading lazy kisses and secret joy. At one point, Ryan pulled out his phone and ordered take out when he realized they were both hungry, and they only went inside when they heard the buzzer ring.

* * *

"We – we – we can't pop any champagne. Do you know why? Because – you're pregnant!"

"- I'm pregnant!"

They said the final words in unison, and he swooped down to claim her mouth, grinning as she kissed him back.

His heart had never felt so full.

They were having a baby. Their love had created a new life, and the best part was, it had all happened completely naturally.

When they finally separated, he held her tightly in his arms for several long moments.

"I was going to make honey milk, but we need to go to the store," she murmured into his shoulder, laughing.

"I'll go. I just- God, Jenny, you're amazing! I love you so much!" he leaned in to kiss her once, twice, before backing away unwillingly. "Just milk?"

"Just milk. I'll get the balcony ready," her smile was so bright it hurt him to turn away. He tore down the stairs to the street and hurried along to the bodega on the next block. He rushed in to buy milk, but stopped short at the sight of the flower stand. He selected the biggest bouquet they had, slowing his pace considerably on the way home.

Letting himself in, he could see the silhouette of his wife's trim figure out on the balcony arranging everything. He felt the pull of her presence, but turned resolutely to the kitchen instead, laughing at the sight of everything else he needed set out neatly on the counter.

He made up their special honey milk, poured it into the thermos, and carried them out to the balcony. Jenny was snuggled in to the little nest, her face lighting up even more at the sight of him framing the doorway, offerings in hand.

Maneuvering into the space beside her, he presented her with the bouquet, and poured them both some honey milk to share, wrapping around each other and dreaming of the future before them.

* * *

He sighed as he tucked his sweet baby girl into her crib, pausing to watch her slumber, murmuring and wriggling in her sleep as only a newborn does.

He could watch her for hours. His little princess had well and truly stolen his heart.

And after fires and ambulances and hospitals, being able to simply bask in the miracle of his family was a blessing he hoped he'd never get over.

She was a whole week old today. His paternity leave was simply flying by.

Eventually, he tore himself away, making sure the baby monitor was on. Doubtless, Jenny was asleep.

She deserved to be. His beautiful wife had gone from strength to strength this past week.

Exiting the nursery, he stopped short when he saw the kitchen counter.

Sitting on the top was a bouquet of flowers and the thermos.

Spinning around, he noticed that the balcony door was partially open.

In spite of his tiredness, a grin spread across his face. He scooped up the drink and the flowers and headed outside.

Bundled up into their their little nest, his wife's radiant face greeted him.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"I feel like this is all backwards. Shouldn't I be doing this for you?"

Her smile deepened as she shuffled over to make room for him. "Depends on your reasons."

"Well, you're the one who just gave birth a week ago- under unusually tense circumstances," he carefully settled himself into the space next to her, placing the flowers out of reach and handing her the thermos so she could pour for both of them.

"You're the one who survived being trapped in a burning building. You made it back to me when I thought I'd lost you." Her eyes were suspiciously moist, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm back. I made it through," he murmured, soothing her.

"I know. I just... sometimes it scares me how much I love you." She brushed a kiss against his jaw, and he pressed another to her temple in response.

"I know, baby. It's the same for me," he replied.

They took a moment to sip the milk, passing the plastic cup back and forth between them.

"I love this little ritual of ours," she whispered, staring unseeingly out across the city lights.

"Me, too," he said, staring down at her.

Sarah's cries broke the moment, and Jenny sighed, moving to extricate herself from their nest of pillows and blankets. Ryan grinned he watched her go.

"I guess baby Sarah wants some of Mommy's honey milk, too," he teased.

A cushion bounced of the side of his head, and he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at the sound of his wife's tinkling laughter.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
